Bug Heroes Development
Bug Heroes had three waves of beta testing, and several updates. Descriptions of everyhing should go here. Beta Release 1 *Very first release. *Barely functional menus. Beta Release 2 *Bug fixes. Beta Release 3 *Numerous bug fixes. *Tree Stump (colieseum) map added. *Full GUI menus added. *Top Highscore: Round 60, ~180,000 points. Version 1.0 *Initial Release. *Numerous Bug Fixes since beta releases. Version 1.0.1 *Stability uptade (?) Version 1.1 *İPad support added. *Game Center added (leaderboards and achievements). *Added Pond map for free. *Added the Forcefield Turret. *Added five new enemies for Pond. *More equipment added (Goggles, Berzerk and Ninja Smoke). *Numerous bug fixes. *Balances: Machine Guns start upgraded to level 1 (on easy), increased time for quests for easy and some maps, dead heroes are cheaper to revive on easy, easy is more forgiving, food spawns a lot more in later rounds, but enemies drop less food, greatly increased money and point rewards for some quests, lots of equipment and turret tweaks. Version 1.1.1 *More equipment added. Version 2.0 *Added a "Store" button to the main menu, which contains three new In App Purchases (IAP). Three IAPs include "Death From Above", "The Grandmasters" and "Locked 'n' Loaded." *Released 6 new heroes, two for each IAP. (Fly, Ladybug, Grasshopper, Stickbug, Worm, Termite.) *3 new adventure maps added, one for each IAP (Garden, Restaurant, Attic.) *Free new coliseum map added (Picnic) along with 4 new enemies for it. *Added 6-7 special enemies for each map. So 23 new enemies added. *3 new turrets added, one for each map. (IAP) (Mushroom, Food Cultivator, Scouter). *Added free new equipment for the three original heroes (Piercing Bullets, Evade, Boom Sticks). *Added the pill power-ups to Sink, as well as being able to shoot across the actual sink (in previous versions bullets would be destroyed when making contact with any space above the sink). *Added a healing bonus to Spider's Night Hunter ability. *Reset leaderboards for new heroes. *Added more colour and objects to Playground map. *Universally increased speed of all heroes, making the pace of the game overall faster. *Balances: heroes are now cheaper to revive in Easy, slightly fewer enemies in Easy, much easier to earn gold in Easy, slightly fewer enemies in Hard to reduce enemy spam in later rounds, less food and gold in Hard, increased the rate of quests that are offered in Hard -- quests will now be the primary way to earn money on Hard--, various tweaks to equipment and enemies, significantly increased effectiveness of upgraded Forcefield Turrets, increased the effectiveness of upgrading Sniper Turrets, Zapper Turrets deal more damage when upgraded, Firecracker Turrets much more reliable in dealing damage and knockback, decreased the damage of MG Turrets vs larger bugs, points earned after round 25 are capped, making the primary source of points be quests. Version 2.0.1 *Fixed some issues from version 2.0 *Minor tweaks for better game balance Version 2.1 *Added free new map: Living Room *Added the Charger Turret for Living Room. *Added 4 new enemies for Living Room. *Bug Fixes: Stickbug's Earthquake gives money and XP for kills, enemy reinforcements quest doesn't auto-complete when loading a game, fixed shutter in older devices, fixed position of character button on IPads *Termite's Satellite and Spark Plugs now affects base turrets, his turrets also have less cost and strength. *Termite's turrets have less cost and strength. *Improved said hero's Shield Generator defensive bonus. *Will no longer get extra money from Fly's Theft when Termite's or base turrets kill enemies. *Fly's Spinning Shot made to be more defensive; more stun and knock back, yet less damage. *Greatly decreases food loss on easy difficulty. Version 2.2 *Added a free new hero: Praying Mantis. *Added a new IAP: Treasure Trove for $1, which allows you to start any game with 1.000.000$ if you want, and also unlocks all equipment for heroes that you own. However you can't submit your scores in Treasure Trove mode. *Bug Fixes: fixed a bug where Ant wouldn't get the "Plasma Killer" achievement even when everything was done right, fixed a crash that happened immediately after starting the game. Version 2.3 *Added the Reinforcements IAP for $1. This includes an alternative for each hero. Abilities and weapons will be the same, but level-up skills will be different for each alternative. Other small tweaks to their stats will also be present. Version 2.3.1 *Reset leader boards due to various balance changes and the addition of all the new heroes, alternate skins, etc. *Revamped data management system to prevent profiles from being corrupted, lost or deleted. *Profile and save data can now be synced and saved on iTunes. *Fixed several crashes. *Fixed a bug with Mosquito's Vampirism skill. *Fixed a bug so Mosquito is no longer affected by slug slime and spider webs. Version 2.4 *Added a free new hero: Fiddler Crab Renegade. *Stability fixes. *IOS 5 music bug fix. *Minor graphical uptades. Version 2.4.1 *Display bugs fixed from version 2.4 Version 2.4.2 *Fixed more bugs that still exist. *A small effect added: when you tap anything on the menu, there's a black-screen effect for a second. Version 2.4.3 *Fixed some bugs. Category:Bug Heroes